


candy store

by sosilver



Series: treasure oneshots/drabbles by silver [3]
Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, asahi is that one cute guy working at your local candy store, but sweets in this fic, jaehyuk and his love for snacks, other characters aside from jaesahi are only mentioned briefly in passing, which never happens irl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosilver/pseuds/sosilver
Summary: where Jaehyuk is obsessed with sweets and Asahi is working at the candy store he frequents
Relationships: Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk
Series: treasure oneshots/drabbles by silver [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	candy store

**Author's Note:**

> here's some fluffy jaesahi for valentine's day!! i thought this was like 500 words or sumn but it ended up being 1k+ words lol
> 
> i wasn't gonna post this until later today but treasure already officially released the full version for beautiful (which is so good btw pls listen to it if you haven't yet) so i got into the spirit of posting this fic... 
> 
> pls enjoy!

Jaehyuk loves sweets. They are a gift from the gods and every day, Jaehyuk thanks the heavens for such wonderful creations. He has a whole stash of sweets in his desk drawer and it's never empty. He always makes sure to set aside a bit of his weekly allowance for sweets and sweets only. He puts the candies in ziploc bags to prevent ants from eating it because it has happened before and Jihoon had to babysit a crying Jaehyuk for 4 hours. I mean, who can blame him? Sweets are his precious babies and if someone took away your precious babies, you'd be crying too, right?

Every week, Jaehyuk goes to the candy store four blocks from his dorm to buy his dose of sweets. He likes that store because they always have lots of new candies that Jaehyuk has never tried before like the spicy Skittles _(can you even still call them sweet though?)_ he bought the other week, or the white chocolate-coated coconut candy he got the week before that. 

Aside from that though, there's one more reason why Jaehyuk likes to visit this particular candy store and it is the black-haired boy arranging the ice creams for sale in the freezer. The same boy who looked at the door when Jaehyuk entered with his hands behind his back and immediately smiled, his left dimple showing. 

"Jae! I thought you weren't gonna come today. It's almost closing time." The boy greets.

"Hey Asahi, uh... I had to pick something up before coming here. I sure hope you still have those new candies that arrived this week?" Jaehyuk said with uncertainty and something like sadness lacing his tone. It's currently 4 pm and the store closes in 30 minutes. He's sure a lot of people visited today. The thought of not getting to try the new sweets made him very sad.

Asahi's eyes softened at that but immediately lit up as he excitedly went behind the counter to take out a small pink bag that is tied with a white ribbon. "I saved you some. It was pretty popular and I thought it might run out before you arrive, so..." he trailed off.

Jaehyuk is gonna die. 

He's gonna die because this beautiful boy in front of him hassled himself with setting aside sweets for him. He's gonna die because just a little more than 4 months ago, Asahi was very reclusive and rarely ever talked to people except when he has to entertain customers' questions. But Jaehyuk, the social butterfly that he is, made it a life mission to be Asahi's friend because _'you work in a candy store and i like sweets! we're gonna be really great friends!'._ It took Asahi a few weeks to warm up to him, but now, they're very close. Like Jihoon-Junkyu close and he couldn't be happier.

But he's also gonna die because he's about to ask this boy out for Valentine's Day which is today - he's been nursing this crush for 2 months, _please_ \- and his hands are clammy and he's sweating and he can't think about anything else except _'he's going to say no he's going to say no'._

Mashiho's voice suddenly appeared in his head. _"You know, it's funny how you always encourage me and say "you never know until you try" but here you are, worrying about whether or not that guy from the candy store will reject you. You never know until you try, right? If he rejects you, then we can't do anything about that. But if he agrees, won't that be amazing? Will you really trade that for ignorance instead?"_

Sometimes, Jaehyuk is surprised he actually has friends that give sound advice. They're a bit weird sometimes but they always come through. He took a deep breath before taking the bag with one hand and giving Asahi his brightest smile. "Thank you so much, Sahi!" then "Um... there's something I wanted to ask you."

Asahi looked at him with mild curiosity. "Ask away."

"So... do you have anywhere you have to go to after closing up?" Jaehyuk asked with a nervous smile. His hands are shaking so much he's afraid he might drop the bag of sweets which would be a big no-no because sweets are fragile and should be handled with care. 

"I actually do."

_Oh._

Oh, right. Of course. Asahi is cute and good-looking and extremely amazing. Of course he has a Valentine's date.

Jaehyuk looked at the floor. "Right, I see. That's good, then."

"I mean... you're taking me out on a date, right?"

Jaehyuk spluttered. "Wh-- what?!" He looked at Asahi, startled.

Asahi just shrugged. "Isn't that bouquet of flowers you've been hiding this whole time behind your back for me?"

"How did you know that?" Jaehyuk still can't shake the shock out of his being.

"Haruto, the guy who works at the floral shop, is my best friend and he can't keep his mouth shut. He told me someone named Jaehyuk arranged for a bouquet dedicated to me to be made on Valentine's Day." Asahi said nonchalantly, as if it's the most natural thing in the world. Which, by the way, it's not. Because Jaehyuk is actually close to becoming a tomato with how much his face is reddening.

"I-- how-- I don't-- what?" Jaehyuk settled for the only four-letter word his tongue can form at the moment. If his brain is still functional, then Asahi's 'schedule' is...

"I'm going out on a date with you tonight." Asahi stated patiently. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll clean up so we can go. I hope you can wait for a few minutes." Then he proceeded to the staff room to do whatever it is he needs to do before closing up.

All Jaehyuk could do was nod and collapse on the chair in front of the counter. As he waits for Asahi to finish, the reality of what just happened finally processed in his brain and it took everything in him not to squeal with delight.

Jaehyuk loves sweets. He thinks they're a gift from the gods. But he also thinks Asahi is a gift from the heavens. Probably the only one he's gonna love more than sweets.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was fluffy enough for all you jaesahis out there because while i was writing the 2nd chapter for yellow lights, i realized i am bad at fluff :<
> 
> how was it? please let me know your thoughts xx


End file.
